


But the Fire is So Delightful

by ImWithEnjolras



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, PWP, by the fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/pseuds/ImWithEnjolras
Summary: “We have!” He stumbles, falling into Shiro’s arms. “A fireplace! It’s huge!”Lance’s eyes are sparkling, smiling so wide that Shiro’s own jaw hurts just from looking at him. “Should we turn it on then?”Lance didn’t even need to say a thing; the look in his eyes is answer enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Shance Secret Santa gift for dhdart on tumblr!
> 
> I hope you like this!! I really wanted to write all three of your prompts, but life caught up with me real fast. I hope you’ll take a raincheck on those! Hopefully I can get to those during the holidays! :D
> 
> Also I’m sorry the title is so silly. I couldn’t think of anything! Actually, I just really suck at making titles lol!

When Shiro had told him not to worry about their Christmas vacation, Lance was - honest to God - surprised. Not that he didn’t have any faith in his boyfriend when it came to planning their big events, but his surprise stemmed from the fact that Shiro actually had it all handled months in advance. Contrary to his no-nonsense appearance and lifestyle, Shiro is a serial procrastinator. 

“Okay, are you okay?” Lance giggles, hands held out in front of him. Shiro chuckles from behind him, arm secured around Lance’s waist to lead him to wherever they’re going.

Lance hears the distinct crunch of snow underneath his boots and the cool air stings his cheeks just pleasantly. Shiro had him pack warm clothes and made sure Lance was sufficiently dressed in his snowpants and winter jacket before herding them both out of their apartment and into a rental 4-wheel drive truck. He had passed out quickly, the warmth of the truck and Shiro’s hand around his lulling him to sleep. Shiro shook him awake and asked him to put a blindfold on before Lance could get a good look at their surroundings. Shiro looked so giddy and excited, Lance couldn’t help but indulge the man.

So now, a few minutes after Lance had tied the blindfold around his head, Shiro is ushering him to whatever surprise he’s been planning for the last two and half months.

“Okay, so…” Shiro inhales deeply beside Lance. He hears Shiro’s jacket crinkle a little before the blindfold is loosened.

Once his vision comes to focus, Lance’s jaw drops. “Oh...Takashi, baby...is this...pinch me...am I dreaming?”

Shiro grins, shaking his head. Lance glances at his boyfriend momentarily; he’s puffed out his chest, hands on his hips - proud. He turns his gaze back to the view that greeted the couple. He’d always said a vacation - a Christmas - like this had been one of his greatest dreams. A winter weekend getaway to a beautiful cabin with the man of his dreams.

Romantic and cheesy - Lance’s style to a T.

In no time, the couple were settling into the massive cabin that Shiro fought tooth and nail for three months ago. It’s really a beautiful building, modern in its design with high ceilings and sharp angles on the exterior. The interior is equally as modern with dark hardwood floors and light coloured furniture. Really the only thing appealing to the traditional cabin feel are the massive logs constructing the actual cabin.

“Oh my god Shiro!” Lance’s voice echoes a little through the cabin. “I love this place! I can’t believe you got this for us!”

Shiro laughs, Lance already getting himself lost in the huge cabin. Eventually, Lance slides in his socks into the kitchen where Shiro was waiting. “I’m guessing you like it.”

“We have!” He stumbles, falling into Shiro’s arms. “A fireplace! It’s huge!”

Lance’s eyes are sparkling, smiling so wide that Shiro’s own jaw hurts just from looking at him. “Should we turn it on then?”

Lance didn’t even need to say a thing; the look in his eyes is answer enough.

 

* * *

 

Setting up the fireplace is nothing more than a flick of a switch. Shiro is eternally thankful for this because, even though the experience would have been authentic, he had better things to do than go out into the cold to chop wood.

Better things like watch Lance saunter from their bedroom into the living room where Shiro is pretending to watch TV in nothing but a white-knit sweater and tight, black briefs.

Lance’s lips are tipped into a sultry smirk, hips swaying seductively with every step towards the couch. He throws a leg across Shiro’s thighs, sliding into his lap and thoroughly capturing Shiro’s attention.  

“Well,  _ hello _ there.” Shiro smiles, running his hands up and down Lance’s bare thighs. Lance grins, draping his arms around Shiro’s neck.

“Hi,” he whispers. Shiro’s fingers dip underneath the hem of Lance’s knit sweater. 

“You look really nice.” Shiro pulls Lance down to chastely kiss him. “I really like where this neckline falls on you.”

Lance’s lips part into a wide smile. He had bought this sweater with Shiro in mind. It’s a white knit sweater with a scoop neckline. The sweater dips low, exposing his long neck and the area just a little below his collarbones. The fabric it’s made of is soft and smooth, and if Shiro could hazard it, he’d guess it was probably cashmere. 

“I’m glad you like it.” His hips roll forward, unable to stifle his groan at the friction. “Bought it for you.”

Shiro hums, threading his fingers through Lance’s hair. They spend a few minutes just kissing each other. Shiro is pragmatic in his kissing - thorough to a fault. Not that Lance minds - he loves when Shiro pays that much attention to him, bruising his lips red and stealing his heart right from his chest - but he’s always been greedy and always looking for and wanting more. 

“S’warm,” Lance murmurs against Shiro’s lips. Shiro smiles into their kiss, pulling apart to nudge Lance’s nose with his. Lance tugs at the bottom of Shiro’s turtleneck, giggling as they pull it off together. Shiro’s hair sticks up in random directions, looking adorably ridiculous. “You’re so cute, Takashi.” 

Shiro’s smile widens at Lance’s use of his given name. He brings one hand up to cup Lance’s cheek. He traces his jawline with his fingers, trailing them over Lance’s lips and up to his cheekbone. The fire casts a golden glow against Lance’s skin which Shiro can’t help but drink in. Lance leans into his palm, cradling Shiro’s one hand with both of his own. He grins impishly, nose crinkling in that cutely irresistible way that Shiro loves. The younger man turns to kiss Shiro’s palm. The action is completely innocent, but something low in Shiro’s gut tightens and the arousal he had momentarily forgotten returns tenfold. 

He pulls his lover back in, Lance sighing against Shiro’s lips. Shiro’s left hand slides up Lance’s thigh and under his sweater. His fingers graze along Lance’s back; Lance shivers under his palm, hips rolling against Shiro. He gasps at the friction, hips grinding his arousal against Shiro’s stomach. 

Shiro’s chest rumbles with a pleased hum. He pushes Lance’s sweater up and off, leaving his lover in a pair of tight, black boxer briefs. “They’ve got ribbons,” Lance snickers against Shiro’s mouth. He doesn’t reply, only snapping the elastic of Lance’s briefs on Lance’s skin. 

They make quick work of Shiro’s slacks and Lance only laments Shiro’s haphazard toss for a moment. They’re going to be quite wrinkled by the time he and Shiro get to folding them properly. 

“Keep your eyes on me.” Shiro nudges Lance, turning Lance’s attention back to him. Lance surges back into Shiro, burying his fingers into Shiro’s hair and stealing the air from his lungs in a burning series of kisses. 

Lance pulls back, breathless and beautiful. He leans over, reaching for the coffee table, and returns with a bottle of lube, a condom, and a cheeky grin. He shakes the bottle between his fingers and Shiro just laughs, gently taking the items from Lance. He pulls Lance back into a kiss, making sure Lance’s chest is pressed tightly against his. Shiro’s other hand trails down Lance’s back, fingers dipping underneath Lance’s briefs to squeeze a firm handful of Lance’s ass. 

“Mmf!” Shiro’s prosthetic has been warm for a long time, but it’s still a touch cooler than Shiro’s left and Lance is the one who has to deal with the shivers running down his back.

“Cold?” Lance shakes his head, pressing his hips harder against Shiro.

“Warm me up then.” Lance takes initiative, tucking his fingers into his briefs. He keeps his gaze locked on Shiro’s, slowly pulling his underwear off. He worries his bottom lip between his teeth, winking playfully as he flicks his briefs somewhere behind them. Shiro is already moving, turning to pin Lance against the couch. Lance smiles. “You know I love it when you get all rough with me.”

“You know if I had my way...” Shiro’s voice rumbles low in his chest, so much so that Lance shivers from the vibrations. “...maybe I’ll keep you up all night long.”

Lance’s smile is salacious. “You promise?”

In lieu of replying, Shiro presses a lubed finger against Lance. The younger man arches his hips into Shiro’s hand, looking for more. He whimpers when Shiro’s finger sinks down to the knuckle. “Tight.”

Lance relaxes around Shiro’s finger. His breath feels like it’s stuck in his chest, but he’s working his way up to the second and eventually three of Shiro’s fingers are thrusting into Lance. “F-Feels aah--”

“Good,” Shiro whispers, breath hot against Lance’s ear. Neither know if that was praise or the end of Lance’s sentence. Shiro watches Lance with rapt attention, tilting and curling the fingers inside Lance looking for---

“A-Ah sh-shit! Shir--!” Lance’s body twists beneath Shiro’s, eyes wide and mouth dropped in a silent moan.

“There you are.” Shiro’s pupils are blown wide, taking in everything laid out before him. Lance’s body is still writhing, hips swirling in wide circles, coaxing Shiro to touch - to stroke - just the right spot.

Shiro takes a hold of himself, gently removing his fingers from Lance despite the younger man’s whines and keens. He lines himself up to Lance’s opening, sinking into him easily. Lance’s heat is familiar - hot, nearly burning, but Shiro just can’t get enough.

He’s immediately thrusting into Lance, whose head is thrashing from side to side as his fingers claw into the couch, trying to find purchase in places where there is none. He resorts to grasping onto Shiro’s shoulders, thighs clenching and trembling around his lover’s waist.

“More, m-more. Please I-- please more I--!” Lance struggles to get air into his lungs as Shiro consistently hits his prostate. “O-Oh god more please I-I’m--!”

Shiro is relentless, even as Lance comes apart beneath him, moan pinching and cutting off into a silent scream. Lance’s nails dig into Shiro’s shoulders as he finally, finally takes a deep, shuddering, gasping breath.

“Haaah-- oh, babe-- Lance you feel--” Shiro can’t complete a coherent sentence, completely lost in every sensation that Lance is making him feel.

Lance, on the other hand, has tears in his eyes. It’s almost embarrassing how often this happens to him - how often Shiro can turn his knees to jelly, turn him into an over-sensitive, crying mess in the palm of his hand - but he honestly can’t be bothered. He loves this. He loves everything about it.

He loves Shiro.

So even when he is nothing but a shuddering mess, crying and moaning and nearly delirious with how quickly he’s already fallen apart for Shiro, Lance wouldn’t trade this for the world.

“T-Takashi-- b-babe--! I--more please!” Lance stutters out, lips pressed against Shiro’s cheek. Shiro growls, hooking his right arm around Lance’s back to shift them so that Lance is back sitting in his lap. Lance sobs, Shiro’s cock feeling like it’s even deeper inside of him. He wraps his arms around Shiro’s neck, his whole body trembling. “I-I can’t. I can’t m-move.”

Shiro smooths a hand through Lance’s hair, sweat sticking it to his forehead. “Just a little more, okay? Can you hold out for me for just a little more? I’m so close.” Lance nods, his gaze is just on the verge of getting too far away, but he’s anchored by Shiro’s voice. Shiro takes a steadying breath, hands taking a hold of Lance’s hips. “You don’t have to do a thing, okay sweetheart? Let me do it for you.”

Shiro helps Lance put his weight on his knees, elbows braced on the couch on either side of his head. Then he thrusts upwards. “A-Aah!”

It’s s brutal staccato of skin striking against skin, punctuated by Lance’s moans and almost-screams. Shiro grits his teeth, the coil in his gut spun so tightly he knows that once it snaps he and Lance are going to be lost to the world.

“Oh! Shit! Babe, I--” Something more akin to a roar tears its way through Shiro’s throat and his thrusts don’t slow down even as he’s coming. His grip on Lance’s hips is bruising, thrusting into Lance faster and harder. 

Somewhere in the cacophony of the crackling in the fireplace, Lance’s cries, and Shiro’s own rough moans, Lance whispers his love by Shiro’s ear like a prayer.

_ I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. _

 

* * *

 

Shiro wakes to light coming through curtains, sparkling blue eyes and Lance’s hands cupping his face. His thumbs stroke Shiro’s cheeks. They’d made their way into the bathroom in a subconscious daze to take a shower together after their fun out in the living room. After drying off, they stumbled into their lavish king-sized bed, foregoing pajamas altogether. Sleep came quickly.

“Good morning.” Shiro hums in reply, leaning over to gently kiss Lance’s forehead. A quick glance to the window lets Shiro know they’ve slept in and would be starting their day at noon. 

“Have you been up long?” Lance shakes his head, gaze still fixed on Shiro. Shiro feels a blush sneaking up his neck; no matter how long they’ve been together, Shiro doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to the fond but intense looks of love Lance gives him. 

Lance’s hands trail down Shiro’s neck, fingers lingering on the bites and kiss marks he left, before his arms wind around Shiro’s middle to snuggle even closer to the love of his life. “Thank you.”

Shiro threads his fingers through Lance’s hair, gently massaging his scalp. Lance places his lips just over Shiro’s heart. “What for?”

“For this.” Lance turns his head so his cheek is pressed up against Shiro’s chest. “For loving me. For everything.”

Shiro’s heart thuds in his chest. He can’t help but think that this - with Lance’s bright blue gaze, his body wrapped in Lance’s arms - this is where his happiness is. Always will be. “I should be the one thanking you,” he mumbles into the top of Lance’s head, a smile and blush spreading across his face. 

And, if everything goes according to plan, Shiro will be thanking Lance with something round and white-gold and holding Shiro’s promise of forever.

Hopefully Lance says yes.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's my first foray into Shance. Lol, as usual it's smut ahahaha! I've got a couple other things in the works, but they're still a bit far from completion. 
> 
> You can find me on twitter @kougamira :)


End file.
